Somehow
by DeanObsession
Summary: AU, Dean finds himself attracted to a very hot, but very young girl that catches his eye at a bar. How will he control himself when she looks his way? Oneshot Dean/Teen Jo


Somehow, this had turned into a game of cat and mouse. I saw her at the local bar one night. She didn't look old enough to just walk right in, but this babe? She struts into a room. She's confident and sly, but best of all, she likes to play hard to get. What threw me off at first, was how young she looked, I wasn't normally into Jailbait. I would take a good look and walk away with a simple smirk on my face. Sam would sometimes catch me and give a look of disbelief. He probably thought I didn't have limits, but I am no pedophile. I would want to rip the panties off the teenage girl, but at the end of the day, the thought of her crying home to her mother about the older guy who took advantage of her, wasn't appealing. I liked a girl who was willing, with a little experience wouldn't hurt.

She walked by my place at the bar. I had a small glass of whiskey in my hand as I eyed her. This bar had a dance floor, which she went right to. No drink with a fake I.D. or even hitting on the guys sitting there along with him. She strode over to an open spot on the lit floor and started dancing better than any girl I had ever seen. I had seen many girls, mostly on bars, work their body for people, but the girls beside her, her friends I had assumed, were watching her and she wasn't stopping, even with the apparent attention from a few guys beside him.

The next day she came in and danced with some of the same girls, but this time she made her way to the bar. She ordered a beer and sat next to me. I just stared, what do I say to the girl I've been eye-stalking for about two days straight. She glanced at me and I looked down at my second whiskey of the night and gulped the last bit of it.

"Staring isn't the best way to hit on a girl. You could make her feel creeped out." She said, taking a sip of her beer. Her blonde hair was smooth and landed right below her chest. Her curves and chest were almost perfectly shaped beneath her navy tank top and dark denim jeans.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I am respectable to jailbait." He said. He noticed the way she winced and glared at him almost instantly after his remark.

"I'm a respected person. If I'm not good enough for you, look away. Sorry if I'm not like all these well dressed," She said while looking around at all the skimpily dressed women around them. "and talented women." She finished, giving a once over to the opposite corner where numerous women were giving lap dances.

"No, you are far better than them, but how, exactly, were you able to get that beer? There's no way a bartender would believe you are twenty one." I asked. I was curious about this one. Sam would be overly disgusted by my acceptance of this. She leaned over the bar on her elbow and trailed a finger around the lip of the bottle.

"I have my ways." She said mysteriously. She waved an I.D. in front of her face and smirked. "But I'm not what you think, I come here to dance, drink a little. I don't come here for the pervs who sit at bars and watch it all go down."

"I didn't-" I began to defend. I was not a perv and I would be damned if this fine piece of jailbait was going to be the first girl to make me feel immoral for staring at her.

"Not you." She cut in. "Other pervs." She said and threw me a smile. I gave her a smirk and watched how she arched her back as she finished her beer. She threw her head back and made sure every last drop was gone. I was turned on by her before, but she was making it harder to just sit here, literally. She looked over too soon and I squirmed in my seat.

"So, you don't seem like the other guys. You haven't asked me to go with you to the back for a good time or anything." She stated. Her brown eyes looked into my green ones as she spoke.

"I'm not into that." I lied.

"Sure, princess." She joked. I kept at it, ignoring her comment.

"Have you ever accepted any of those offers?" I probed casually.

"No, the guys who offer are always old and all hands on." I looked away and nodded. "But there's something about you that tells me you won't offer." She continued.

"Maybe cause I won't. You're sweet and all, but you're just not my type." Another lie.

"What if I asked?" She said so suddenly I choked on the sip of whiskey I was taking from my glass I had just gotten from the bartender. I could feel myself harden at the thought, but I kept quiet. I had rules.

She grabbed my arm and her hand over it until she squeezed my shoulder. I thought I had rules at least. She leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Take me hard." I clenched the glass. She waited for my reply and when I didn't give one, she kept going. "Please?" I didn't know how many seconds it took, but I turned around and took her to my car instantly.

I picked her up and her legs went around my waist as we got lost in a smoldering kiss. I slammed her back against the car door as I kissed down her neck. She grabbed my earlobe between her teeth and bit down. I groaned as I sucked on her neck. She tried to slide my jacket off, but I pushed her away and put both hand on either side of her, against the door. One hand grabbed the handle and the other pressed on the glass. I was still breathless from the kiss when I spoke.

"Are you sure? Have you done this before?" I asked.

"I got around at a party once, I was drunk, don't remember much." She said as she slid her hands around my neck and pressed against me. I could feel myself harden even more against her.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Sixteen." She kissed me again and I put my hand against her back and pressed her even harder against me. I opened the door and put the seat back. I laid her down on the now flat surface and pulled off my jacket and shirt. She pulled her tank top over her head and pulled me by my neck back down into a kiss as I lay on top of her.

She pulled at my belt and zipper and I slid my jeans down. My mouth moved from hers to one of her nipples. I took the left one in my mouth, teasing and biting as I pinched the neglected nipple between my rough fingers. She moaned and arched her back. I pulled away and planted kisses on her skin down to where the waistband of her jeans sat. I unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs. I took in her naked form lying before me. I watched her chest rise and fall with each breath and the lustful gaze she gave me.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Dean. Dean Winchester." I said. I put my hand on the stomach and slid it slowly down until I reached her panties. I smirked at how she shuddered under my touch.

"What's yours, Sweetheart?" I asked.

"Shiane." She said breathlessly. I slipped a finger inside her, then two and three. She moaned and cried out my name. New on her lips, but still it ran seductively threw my head. I thrust in and out as she pulsed around me. I picked up pace and she screamed out.

I pulled out suddenly and she squirmed, wanting more. I pulled her panties down and she spread her legs, waiting while I took off my boxers. My erection sprung free and her eyes widened at the sight of it. I leaned over her and kissed her again. I thrust into her slowly and she let out a moan of pain. Something else was in it too, sheer pleasure. Probably the sheer pleasure of her being in this town, in his this car, in this position, with me inside of her. I rocked into her slowly. Her legs went around my waist as she whimpered in pain.

"It's alright, baby, it will get better." I said. She gave another moan and I knew the sensation had hit her. I rocked into her faster.

"Oh god… Dean." She cried out. I pulled her thigh up higher and rocked into her deeper. I thrust in and out, trying to get the best reaction from her. I groaned as she tightened her muscles around me. I thrust my full length into her and kept rocking faster and harder. She met my thrusts with her own movement and I felt the car rock around us, but I didn't care.

She squirmed beneath me and I slowed down and looked at her. She pushed me back and spun us over.

She sat down sharply, my length going in again hard. I watched as she bounced on me hard and moved her hips. I grabbed her hips and dug my fingers into her skin as she moved faster. I groaned loudly. I felt her orgasm around me and three thrusts later I came, spilling inside her. I pulled her down to lay with me, my arm around her and my hand in her hair. I felt her heartbeat slow against my chest.

She got up suddenly and pulled on her clothes. I put on everything, but my jacket when she leaned into me and whispered in my ear again.

"That was an amazing first time." She said as she opened the door. I grabbed her arm as she was half way out.

"Wait, I thought you had done it before. At a party." I said in disbelief.

"I just told you what you wanted to hear. I didn't want you to think I didn't know what to do." She said with a wink and left. I leaned back and ran a hand over my face. I should definitely keep this from Sam.


End file.
